


When you're next to me (I cannot think straight)

by AliaMael



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Strauss cannot help but observe that the Neonate's presence is... distracting.





	When you're next to me (I cannot think straight)

At first, it was just a very minor annoyance. The Neonate did not control his Disciplines, or at least not fully, but honestly it was far from surprising, with how little time he had been given to learn before being thrown into missions by the Prince. So the fact that he subconsciously used Presence to try and charm both the Regent and the Prince was best left ignored. He was not powerful enough to succeed, anyway.

A week later, it was turning into a worthy preoccupation. His control had not improved one bit, but somehow he was perceptibly more powerful. Strauss had caught himself _staring_ more than once; fortunately the Neonate didn't seem to notice. His Disciplines should not get more effective like this. His Sire was not even that strong. But maybe the Kindred that LaCroix had executed had not been the _real_ Sire of the Neonate? Or maybe he had stumbled upon forbidden knowledge and diablerized someone? A thorough investigation was in order.

Then it simply got out of control.

What had started as a short and to the point meeting was now a study in uncomfortableness. LaCroix was standing far too close to the Neonate and trying to cover it up with more talking than necessary. Going by the slight twitches of his fingers, he was fighting hard not to reach out and simply grab the Neonate's hand. Not that Strauss could blame him. He himself was keeping his eyes on the Prince just to avoid looking at the Neonate.

It was helping a bit. Not nearly enough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the Neonate said, "but you seem tense. Both of you. Am I missing something?"  
"Probably," Strauss muttered, refusing to rise to the bait and look at him.

He was being unfair. It was not the Neonate's fault if things were that awkward. He sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm sorry," Strauss added, more clearly. "These last nights have been… complicated."  
"Not because of something I did, I hope?" 

Strauss hesitated. He glanced at LaCroix, who was looking a bit lost. Then he almost jumped out of his skin when the Neonate gently caught his hand.

"Maximilian," the Neonate whispered, "let me help you?"

Strauss felt his resolve crumble. He couldn't quite remember why he wanted so hard to be wary of the Neonate. He was… well, probably not a good person, he was a Kindred after all, but… Strauss looked up. The Neonate was watching him with an intense focus, which was strangely endearing.

"I'm alright," Strauss said.  
"Are you sure?" the Neonate insisted.  
"Yes, don't worry for me."

The Neonate was still visibly unsure, so Strauss forced himself to smile. The Neonate answered with an expression so luminous that Strauss suddenly understood the Toreador and their trances. Then the Neonate turned to LaCroix. Strauss noticed he had not let go of his hand; his smile turned more sincere.

"And you, Sebastian? Are you alright?"

For once, LaCroix was wordless. The Neonate reached for him, caressing his cheek. LaCroix's eyes fluttered close.

"You're both alright as long as I'm here, am I right?" the Neonate smiled.

It was no accident. The Neonate knew perfectly well what he was doing. But Strauss couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
